Aitheia
Alitheia Poutana is a Half-Elf born to an Elfvish Father and a Human Mother. Her heritage is visible in her mix of human and elf features, however her significant trait is her green eyes and Lowlight Vision which has assisted her many times in her Roguish lifestyle. Alitheia was raised by her elven mother in Kynswind, Alione and learnt the culture of the elves. The oppressive dwarven rule meant that Alitheia had to steal to survive. However after her teenage years she felt more out of touch with the elves and due to the discrimination from the ruling dwarves, she went adventuring. Class & Race Skills Sneak Attack (Ex) If a rogue can catch an opponent when they are unable to defend themselves effectively from their attack, they can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, the rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time their target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. (See Table 8–5: Attack Roll Modifiers and Table 8–6: Armor Class Modifiers, for combat situations in which the rogue flanks an opponent or the opponent loses their Dexterity bonus to AC.) Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. A rogue can’t strike with deadly accuracy from beyond that range. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. They cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty, because they must make optimal use of their weapon in order to execute a sneak attack. (See Nonlethal Damage.) A rogue can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Trapfinding (Ex) Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with their party) without disarming it. Skills Proficient Weapons & Armor Simple Weapons All Martial Weapons * Hand Crossbow * Rapier * Sap * Short Bow * Short Sword Light Armor All